Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170216125308
Nazareadain, to be honest I would have thought someone with a superiority complex would know that petty insults bring them lower than those they insult. A bit unfair to assume those who enjoy anal intrusions, or just like eating pillows, are the ones throwing hissyfits, especially when you are the one slinging insults about. By the way, considering I don't run on malice (or stupidity) I'd think your inability to label my thinking might be based on your own malefic barbs. Sarcasm or not. I do love talking by the way. Its great. Lets the mind work a bit. The fact that there are responses going back and forth indicate communication, right? You call it self indulgence but I am not the one acting all hoity-toity superior in almost every response on every page. I'm simply sitting here with my opinion sadly unaltered, and not out of stubbornness. Also, nothing wrong with Leftovers. With the right directions you can make it into a new meal. Not a fan of sweet potatoes. ---------- @ Double Slap - You chicken looks a bit too free-ranged for even a nocturnal coop. Thank you for the respect. If I don't shine it back enough then I apologise. Easy to bunker down and take no prisoners when some contributors start attaching bayonets to their posts. Anyway, I know your "Fatman vs Samurai" post was done as a bit of a lark, but if Yasuo was in anyway underpowered then why would there be any complaint or reason to ban him like there is now? You compare Yasuo to Urgot, saying they are both easily suppressed. Why isn't Urgot played as much as Yasuo? Anyway, while I do like debate, I will say again that my original intent was just to give my opinion. When a debate seemed to appear, I have sat on that opinion not out of some stubborn denial, but because my discontent with Yasuo has not been alleviated. You can say "oh this is why..." or "That's not true because..." about the points in my opinion, but that doesn't stop me seeing, in game, the antics Yasuo gets up to, and that is if he gets away without a ban from one team or the other. My target is not being struck because it has barely been fired upon, so to speak. If Yasuo is alright on paper or if you are really good, then why is he still a buggering pest even to the most normal of players? Not just the dumb potatoes. Why is he allowed to be that way? I appreciate the thought of being involuntarily taken under wing, but I am confused over what I said contradictorily in my previous posts? Definitely not saying I made a complete farce and typed something when I meant something else. Being called arrogant seems a bit weird too; I don't believe I am the messiah or anything. Maybe because of the way the whole discussion is angled? Considering it is about my thoughts rubbing people the wrong way, which again I am sorry if they do but I am just going by what I've seen happening in game; my games or others. ---------- @ KuraiAssassin - You drop the politeness almost immediately. Double Slap made a post on my mental processes when posting, not my intelligence. I am not actually looking for validation (unless I actually ask for it). I wouldn't mind my qualms against Yasuo being invalidated if they were not still standing. Double Slap gives his numbers analysis, yet Yasuo is still still generating hate. You can throw out theory and numbers, but players are still complaining about him over others. Hardly malice nor stupidity, you've just failed to solve argument. I am not ignoring what you say, it just seems rather odd that you are saying that my opinion is wrong, but Yasuo can still be seen making problems in game. ---------- Yeh, bit hard to avoid a wall with so much to respond to. Tried to cut it up into responses for each. Sorry if I missed anything. Can't wait for your short reply, if anything, Kurai.